Blue Bunny, Red Tiger: A Collection
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Simple little moments, tiny special things…small tales of love all wrapped up in a giant box. [Drabble Collection]
1. Chapter 1

**~Blue Bunny, Red Tiger: A Collection~**

**Summary: ** Simple little moments, tiny special things…small tales of love all wrapped up in a giant box. [Drabble Collection]

**Disclaimer: **I hope I own them, unfortunately I don't.

**A/N: **Well since I usually get random ImaNaru ideas whenever I least expect it, this is going to be like a record of those hahaha. All drabbles for everyone to enjoy. Putting it up as complete since each drabble would probably be unrelated from each other. Please enjoy while I finish all three more ImaNaru fics…

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Drabble 1: **

**Habits**

Having been together for almost three years, Imaizumi had long ago learned of Naruko's many habits. And each one was as endearing as the others. However, there are probably some of those habits that Imaizumi found to be his favorite.

The first one was of course Naruko's habit of licking his lips whenever he gets too excited, focused or something close to those emotions. It also indicates that Naruko was having fun and it was just absolutely adorable. At least to Imaizumi it was. Besides, as silly as it sounds, this habit of the redhead was the one that lead—directly or indirectly—to Imaizumi's confession of his feelings towards the redhead. And the memory of Naruko turning as red as his hair when he still makes him chuckle…and maybe a little embarrassed at himself for being so bold.

"Let me lick that for you." He had said after he saw Naruko licking his lips while they were playing a videogame in his house. He recalled how Naruko froze when he, unceremoniously leaned down to do what he had said, giving a slight lick on the redhead's upper lip. He could still vividly picture how Naruko flushed bright red before pointing at him with an accusing finger and how he just went ahead and kissed the flashy sprinter to cut off his complaints.

And well, things spiraled from there and here they were. Happily living together.

The second one of Naruko's habit that he greatly love is probably the one that only he got to _experience_. Naruko, as loud as he was, could be really shy at times and the redhead had developed a habit of tugging on the hem of his shirt, or the end of his sleeves, whenever he wants to hold hands, or cuddle. And it was…_precious._ Especially the faint rosy tint that would spread onto Naruko's cheeks whenever he does that.

Though Imaizumi had been surprised during the first few times he felt a sudden tug on the sleeves of his shirt. Sometimes he would even jump a bit and when he turned his head, Naruko will be there, looking on the ground with his ears red.

"Sukashi…can we…hold hands?" Naruko would whisper, before turning another shade darker. Imaizumi would just smile and take the redhead's hand in his, reveling in its warmth.

It had happened a lot that it came to a point when Imaizumi got so used to it, no words where needed to be said. Once the tug was felt, his hand will immediately reach out for Naruko's hand and hold it tightly in his.

And well, there were still a lot of Naruko's habits that Imaizumi loved but decided that those habits are slightly…_inappropriate_ and he would rather keep that between just the two of them.

**~End~**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the first installment!

…You can also send me prompts/request tho I will not be promising anything because…school but yeah…

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **mentions of 'the talk'

**A/N: **Maiden warrior gave me the idea, I couldn't pass it up. Enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Drabble 2: **

**~Important Lesson~**

Tension hung heavily in the air, the four figures sitting across each other not daring to say anything, as if fearing that a bomb would go off once they do. They could hear the clock ticking.

_Tic_

_ Toc_

_ Tic_

_ Toc_

"Argh! That's it!" Toudou suddenly shouted, making the other three jump at his sudden outburst. "You two listen to me!" He ordered, pointing at his unfortunate victims, which just so happened to be Imaizumi and Naruko. No thanks to Makishima.

Naruko squeaked before nodding, nudging Imaizumi to do the same.

Hakogaku's ace climber nodded, pleased with the response he got from Makishima's juniors. "I found out from Maki-chan that you are dating. Is that true?" Toudou asked while pointing to the direction of the green-haired male, who looked as if he wants to go home. And judging by the looks of it, he now regrets telling Toudou about that tiny trivia—even by accident—as Toudou had immediately insisted to have a talk with the two younger cyclists. For what reason, they have yet to find out.

Naruko gave another nod, a slight blush rising up his cheeks as he answered Toudou's previous question.

Hakogaku's mountain god simply hummed, seemingly contemplating about something before he spoke once more. "I see." He paused, "Do you know why I wanted to have a chat with you both?"

"…not really?" Imaizumi answered unsurely. He could feel he was trudging on dangerous waters and he just wants to snatch Naruko, run away from Toudou. Seriously, what even is with the guy?

Toudou let out a laugh, brushing his bangs up before _sparkling._ "It's to give you _the talk_, of course! Well usually, I wouldn't do this. But seeing as you are Maki-chan's juniors," with this Makishima groaned, "I, Toudou Jinpachi, will take it upon myself to teach you about the birds and the bees!"

"…the what?" Naruko tilted his head, looking lost.

Toudou ignored him in favor of asking something more important, "So have you kissed?" Both Imaizumi and Naruko blushed. Toudou got his answer. "Good, good at least we have that. But you know, it doesn't just end in kissing. There's also sex!"

The young couple felt their faces burn. How can Toudou talk about that with his normal attitude? No wait, can they even call that normal?

Makishima choked, "What the hell, Toudou?! Why are you telling them that?!"

"What do you mean Maki-chan? This is important! I'm here to give them the talk, remember?" Toudou stated, throwing his arms up in the air, "Would you rather let your juniors engage in an activity they have little to no knowledge about?!"

Makishima blinked… Toudou has a point.

Taking the lack of complaints as Makishima's resignation, Toudou smiled. "Thank you. Now back to the topic." He paused, before faking a cough for effect. "Alright then, so you know about sex, I assume? But I have a feeling you don't know how it's done. Well that's fine, that's why I'm here!" And he sparkled again; Naruko wants to hide and Imaizumi looks like he would rather listen to Midosuji's taunts than this. "You see, getting it on is almost just the same as how two people of the opposite sex do it, the only difference is where you put it in."

Imaizumi turned bright red as Toudou stared at him long and hard. Someone kidnap him now, please.

"Alright, now when putting it in…you need to make sure your partner is relaxed and just as aroused as you are…and then slowly you slide your key into his keyhole!"

Imaizumi and Naruko both hid their faces behind their hands, realizing that Toudou had no shame. Until it got to the point that Imaizumi blurted out something he would regret.

"We already know that!" Imaizumi suddenly yelled. It was a lie of course. But Toudou took it seriously, though not the way Imaizumi wanted it.

"You do?!" Toudou asked in amazement before turning to Naruko, "So what was Imaizumi-kun like? Was he good? How big?"

Naruko fainted.

Imaizumi banged his head on the table top.

And Makishima just wanted to go home, really.

**~End~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: **I hope you had fun!


End file.
